A similar system is known from DE-OS No. 30 24 109.
This known device shows a gas exchange valve for an internal combustion engine, the stem of which is joined to the valve disk and has an anchor plate which is alternatingly attracted to two actuating solenoids, causing the valve to open or close. This anchor plate is directly attached to the valve stem.
As the accuracy of anchor plate guidance between the solenoids must be relatively high, precise guidance of the valve stem is necessary. Problems may be encountered in this regard, particularly with the exhaust valves of internal combustion engines, as said exhaust valves are simultaneously subject to severe thermal stress.
Furthermore, assembly of this known device is relatively problematic.
In the normal operating RPM range of modern engines, the valve actuators must change positions frequently, at precise intervals, and their stroke must be the full length of intended travel. At the high temperatures and frequency of movement, friction due to even slight misalignment or thermal expansion of the parts can delay properly timed valve opening and closing, increase or reduce valve opening, or hinder complete closing, thereby causing reduced engine performance. There is thus a significant need for improved valve actuator assembly systems which permit precise valve travel adjustment.